Ordo Verde
category:Alliances category:Green team alliances category:Ordo Verde 'Introduction' Ordo Verde came into making when the Jade Confederacy and Ordo Recolitus merged on 30th September 2008 The Charter Section I Admission Upon receiving the information listed above, the nation and ruler in question will be admitted into Ordo Verde at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Council. To apply for Ordo Verde membership, a nation must supply the following information and any other information requested by the Minister of Internal Affairs: -Nation Name -Ruler Name -Previous alliance membership history -Explanation of ongoing wars -Explanation of active aid agreements Upon receiving the information listed above, the nation and ruler in question will be admitted into Ordo Verde at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Council. Membership By gaining admission into Ordo Verde, member nations agree to be bound by this Charter and the orders of the Council. Members found to be in violation of this charter may be subject to immediate disciplinary action up to and including removal from the ranks of membership. Member nations may not hold membership in any alliance except Ordo Verde. Section II Council The Council of Ordo Verde shall be comprised of the six chief executive ministers of Ordo Verde, and shall possess executive power within the alliance. Each Council Member shares the same power as the other two. A 4/6ths majority and the vote of each Council member are required for all movements within the Council. The Council members also will hold the following positions: -Minister of Foreign Affairs -Minister of Internal Affairs -Minister of Defense Each Council member will share one of the aforementioned Minister positions with another Council member, unless special circumstances allow for the position to be held by only one member from Council or otherwise. Senate The Senate of Ordo Verde will be comprised of up to, but not more then, 8 members, and will consist of the Ministry’s Deputies and two members elected from the general membership. The role of the Senate will be to advise the Council, propose motions and treaties, and provide support to the membership of Ordo Verde. Senatorial members have full authority over all members except Ministers and members of Council. •Article Two: Subsection One- Elections for Senators will be held once every two months on the first of the month, and will be decided by the majority vote of the membership of Ordo Verde. •Article Two: Subsection Two- The Senate may, by unanimous vote only, introduce a motion to remove and replace a Council Member from office. If such a motion is put forth, the General Membership of Ordo Verde must vote 90% in favor for said motion to be executed. This Subsection may not be invoked while the alliance is at a state of war. Powers of Council The Council has authoritative powers over all members of Ordo Verde. A majority vote is required on any issue of great importance. This includes, but is not limited to: -Declaration of War* -Expulsion of Members -Ratification of Treaties -Appointment of Ministers -Acceptance of Peace Terms -Removal of Ministers from office*** -Removal of Council Members from office** •Article Three: Subsection One- A declaration of War must be ratified by a majority of 5/6ths of Council Members. •Article Three: Subsection Two- The removal of a Council member from office must be ratified by a majority of 5/6ths of Council Members. Section III Foreign Ministry -The Foreign Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Foreign Ministry to maintain relations with those nations and alliances warranting interaction with Ordo Verde, and to manage, through diplomatic channels, the external unarmed affairs of the alliance. Internal Ministry -The Internal Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Internal Affairs, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Internal Ministry to manage the process of gaining membership into Ordo Verde. -The internal ministry is also responsible for the management of alliance finances, including, but not limited too; technology sales, growth management, foreign aid, wealth distribution. In the time of war, jurisdiction in financial matters will defer to the Minister of Defense. -Additionally, the Internal Ministry is responsible for organizing and securing stable resource trading partners for alliance members. Defence Ministry -The Defense Ministry shall be governed by the Minister of Defense, and shall be comprised of the Minister, a deputy, and whatever structure and staff the Minister deems necessary for the betterment of the alliance. It is the duty of the Defense Ministry to have the alliance sufficiently prepared for military engagements, both offensive and defensive, known and unknown. The Defense Ministry shall manage all armed matters of the alliance. Promotion and Succession -Ministers have complete control of their departments, and may promote or demote members at their will, with the betterment of the alliance in mind. -When a Minister leaves office for any reason, the new minister will be elected by the Council from within the Council with a 4/6ths majority. However, if desired, a Minister can be chosen from among the Senate or general membership as long as the said member is proposed by the previous Minister and is ratified by a 5/6ths vote of the Council. Minister Review - After a period of 3 months each minister position will be reviewed by the Council. In the case that the a position is duly held by two Council members, the four uninvolved Councilors will be required to vote, for or against, the ministers continued stay in office for another period of three months. A majority vote of 3/4 uninvolved Council Members is required for any Minister to stay in office. Duly held positions will be voted on the basis of the individual, not the pair, however a Ministers counterpart must abstain from the vote. In the event of a single Minister, his office will be reviewed in the aforementioned manner and will be decided upon by the five uninvolved Council members. A majority vote of 4/5 is required for the single minister to stay in office. In the event that a Minister is a Senator or General Member as provided for in the above sections, then a unanimous vote of the Council is required for said member to remain in office. All Minister Positions will be reviewed, with the only exception being that the alliance is in a state of war when the review should be held. If this is the case, the Review will take place as soon as it is appropriate and in peace time. Section IV War -Members nations may only declare war in accordance with the rules, guidelines, and orders set forth by the Minister of Defense and the Council. Any engagement of warfare that deviates from said rules, guidelines, and orders is subject to individual punishment. Nations found in direct violation of the previous within one week of admittance may be subject to immediate removal from the alliance. -Member nations are permitted to defend themselves against any offensive military action against their nation, and should expect the full support of their alliance diplomatically, financially, and militarily. Section V Foreign Aid -Member nations may give and receive aid freely, unless barred by a director order from a Minister, Council Member, or binding agreement. Section VI Sphere -Ordo Verde is a green team alliance dedicated to the stability of the Sphere. Nations residing on another color may join Ordo Verde only with the direct approval of the Minister of Internal Affairs. Section VII Amendments Amendments made to this charter must receive a unanimous vote from the Council, and secure a 67% support margin in a general membership vote. Amendments require a minimum discussion period of 24 hours before being put to a vote. Any amendment may be repealed within 36 hours by a 90% majority among the general membership, or a unanimous vote of the Council combined with a 67% majority among the general membership. Current News Oct 13 2008 Announcment that Ordo Verde has signed the United Jungle Accords. After only 12 days since our existence, we are moving forward as an alliance, and most importantly together as a team alongside our Green brothers and sisters. (CN Forums Announcment) Created By NuTkaSe of Aussiralia